monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Seltas
Aruserutasu is a male Neopteron introduced in Monster Hunter 4. He is known to inhabit temperate areas. He is first encountered in 2 star Village Quests and HR1 Guild Quests. __TOC__ Physiology Aruserutasu is a large, mantis like insectoid with a brightly-coloured, highly resistant exoskeleton, which is covered in spines and knobs. He has six legs, the foremost pair are armoured and weaponized for combat, and a pair of collapsible wings. His head is hidden beneath a large, armoured canopy that extends far beyond the rest of his upper body. He has a pair of compound eyes and powerful slicing mandibles. Aruserutasu is the male counterpart to the Generu Serutasu. Abilities Aruserutasu is capable of highly precise movement in air, thanks to his highly-developed wings. His forelimbs are designed for jabbing and slashing, and will also spear his prey with its armoured canopy. His compound eyes provide him with an extremely wide field of vision. It can shoot three green globs that cause the Defence down ailment. Behaviour Aruserutasu is predatory in nature, both large and powerful enough to prey on both hunters and small monsters alike. He is known to attack from the skies and use his weaponized forelimbs to attack. In addition, he is commonly known to attach himself to his massive female partner and transport her with his powerful wings. When he is forced to merged with Generu Serutasu, at first, he will struggle in desperation to escape. But when the merge has been complete, it will fight alongside Generu Serutasu without question, vigorous even, as if hypnotized. It won't even fight back when being eaten by its mate, thus saying that Generu Serutasu has full 'control of Aruserutasu. Habitat Aruserutasu can be found in the Ruins Field, Underground Cave, Primeval Forest, and Unknown Great Forest, where prey is plentiful and the temperature is neutral. In-Game Description Analysis and Guides ''For details, see 'Aruserutasu Guides.'' Notes *Also, in the same trailer, Aruserutasu is seen getting caught by Generu Serutasu. His struggle was futile, as he was forced to merged with her, and thus he fights like as if he had been hypnotized. *Aruserutasu is strong enough to lift his partner for short periods, despite the clear size difference. *When merged together, Aruserutasu's mucous globs will cause fatigue instead of lowering defence. *Much like Diablos or Monoblos, if Aruserutasu charges into a wall he will get stuck in, leaving himself open for attacks for a few seconds. *When knocked on the ground, Aruserutasu will stay completely still for some time leaving the hunter some time to attack. *After being knocked on the ground, Aruserutasu will be unable to fly for a little while. *Like Qurupeco, Aruserutasu can shoot three mucous globs that cause the Defence down ailment. *Aruserutasu's Horn crest can be broken. *When near death, he will sleep in Area 7 of the Ruins Field. *Unlike most monsters, Aruserutasu will sleep on a wall making it impossible to sleep bomb him. *When woken up, Aruserutasu will fall down from the wall, giving hunters some time to attack him. *When weak, Aurserutasu will limp on the ground instead of flying. *When fatigued, Aruserutasu will eat from a Kelbi carcass in area 8 of the Ruins Field in order to regain stamina. *Aruserutasu gains a new pin attack in high rank. *When low on stamina, Aruserutasu's abdomen (the part that shoots mucous globs.) will shrink. *It will also be unable to fly and shoot mucous globs unless it recovers by eating or by pinning the hunter down, or overcoming fatigue after some time. *It can be infected by Goa Magara's Feral Wyvern Virus. *If in a quest with Generu Serutasu and the Feral Wyvern Virus, Aruserutasu will be instantly infected at the start of the quest. Category:Monsters Category:Neopterons Category:MH4 Monsters